Journey Through Journals
by Wicked Flight
Summary: A coming of age story taking place after Ginny's thirteenth birthday, facing her fears she starts to keep a journal in the attempt to forget her past and make a fresh start. Strengthening friendships, detention, late nights in the forbidden forest and getting over childhood crushes; this is when Hogwarts gets interesting for Ginny.


The Colored Platforms

 **I don't own Harry Potter or any of Its characters. J.K Rowling is the genius behind this magical world.**

" _People, even more than things, have to be restored, renewed, revived, reclaimed, and redeemed; never throw out anyone." ~ Audrey Hepburn  
_

 _Page 1_ **I was never the type to hide, never the type to blush or squeal or trip over anyone before. In my earlier days, I kept my brothers in no place other than under my thumb, I wasn't a brat but no baby either and if you didn't play your cards right with a house full of boys you would end up with your toys being turned into magical experiments. In primary school I was a social butterfly who made anyone laugh within hearing distance, everyone was my friend and I didn't worry much if anyone wasn't, no one could tell me much as a child because, in my head, I already knew everything. I walked the streets with my nose in the ear paying no mind if it was smudged with ash. Even my first crush and kiss, like my life, was completely under my control. Love and relationships were so much easier in those days.**

 **The day I met Him changed the way of the game, the honest little boy with round glasses turned out to be the famous baby wizard who defeated you know who. He who was only one year older than me was only one year away from me. At the time, I couldn't wait to leave my lovely childhood to go to Hogwarts and The boy who lived just made it seem even more exiting and adventures than I already thought it to be, soon after my arrival I realized the world wasn't completely made up of pixie dust.**

"Ginny!" I nearly jumped out of my own skin. I glanced over to see my brother Ron standing at my bedroom door leaning against its frame, I casually flipped my journal closed with my pin sandwiched inside, I gave Ron an eye roll letting him know I was annoyed. "Hey, I announced myself." he put his arms up in defense.

"And what gives you the right to announce yourself by entering my room? A simple knock is all I ever ask for." I watched his eyes drift to the book I was writing in in front of me and notice a flash of concern in them.

"Umm... You're writing again?" the question was casual yet showed concern.

"Yup, I decided it was foolish to give up something I love doing just because of what happened in my first year. Besides, it's not a diary it's a journal"

"You know that's the same thing, right?"

"No, it's not Ron. Go away!" I grabbed some random, inanimate object that was in arms reach and through it at his annoying face, he caught it with ease.

"Well… If I don't start hearing screaming in the middle of the night… Anyways, mum wants you downstairs, Aunt Muriel has surprised us with a visit." He was smirking, probably at the horrid look on my face.

"Merlin's beard, I thought she went out of town!" I exclaimed slumping deep in my chair, not wanting to leave.

"Not yet, she's scheduled to leave today, but not before tea!"

This was just great, I haven't been left alone for one second without that women ever since I turned thirteen last week.

"Why are you so happy? You have to deal with her too you know!" his smugness was getting to me.

"Nope, Harry will be over any minute now and Dad promised to take us to Diagon Ally for the quidditch fest" my ears lit up at my two favorite words, Quidditch and Harry.

"No fair! I forgot that was today" Damn how could I have forgotten? Mum won't let me go now since I didn't ask in advance, and now that aunt Muriel's here she'll get upset if I try to leave when we have a guest.

"How could you forget! It's the biggest event before the world cup final."

"I know, I know. I blame myself." Or the universe is just saving me from yet again, making a fool out of myself in front of Harry. Maybe its best I'm not around him for too long. My mother's loud voice calling from the first floor interrupted my thoughts.

"Ginny! Come down here for some tea, your aunt would like to see you!" I glanced at Ron and he looked at me apologetically.

"I'll bring you back a souvenir… and maybe your favorite ice cream?" I smiled at his effort to make me feel better.

"Thanks, bro..."

* * *

The boys had left about a half hour ago, they went on without me leaving me kisses on my forehead and apologetic looks. I was drinking tea, needing something much stronger, when I nearly choked upon hearing my aunt's words. My mother was also taken aback

"Come again?" Mum asked, wearing a curious look. My aunt Muriel took one more sip of her tea and casually placed It back on its white and pink floral saucer.

"I want Ginevra to accompany me on my trip to Paris. She's just turned thirteen Molly the girl is a young lady now and needs to start getting in touch with her feminine roots. Growing up with six brothers can take a toll on a women's femininity."

"P-Paris? Oh, Aunt Muriel, I'm not too sure about that, Ginny's never taking such a huge trip without me and Arthur." My mother was shaking her head at the idea, my heart eased at her words.

"Molly, I understand your concern, but haven't you ever heard the saying that there's a first time for everything? And it's only for two weeks."

"Two weeks! But she's never been to Paris before with me and Arthur, I would rather her first time be with one of us, and for such a generous stay"

It was a relief my mother was standing her ground, I couldn't imagine going on a trip alone with aunt Muriel, for two weeks.

"Are you saying her aunt wouldn't keep her safe?"

"Not at all aunt- "

"Because if that's what you're implying I had no idea you thought of me as such a distant relative. "

"Oh, not at all Aunt Muriel it's just…"

"Don't you want her to meet the family over there and get to know our traditions. Oh, Molly, it would mean the world to me if she could accompany me. She could brag to all her friends about her stay there."

"But Aunt Muriel, the Quidditch final is next week, I'll miss it!" I interjected placing my tea cup and saucer on the table and pushing it away, forgetting my manners completely I crossed my arms to appear guarded. I'm not going to let my so-called _femininity_ get in the way of that match.

"Ginny, mind your manners." My mother's stern voice was meant to loosen me up.

"This is exactly my point; all this talk of quidditch and her manners are out of the window. Dear, are you sure you're not raising yet another son?"

Mums eyes at first at hearing these words showed a flicker of anger, but then turning to meet mines, her eyes faltered into a knowing softness, as if she came to terms with something. She took a huge sigh and I wondered what was she thinking.

"I get your point Aunt Muriel and I appreciate your concern and generosity, but this quidditch match is very important to Ginny and her brothers, Arthur went through great troubles to plan it for ALL of my children and their friends. Also, its cutting it a bit close to when the kids will go back to school and we still have a great load of shopping to do."

these points mum made caused me to ease back in my chair, there was just no way she could go on this trip, we watched aunt Muriel pondering this.

"Hmmm, I understand your concern Molly, school is obviously important and family time is a necessity in raising well-behaved children." Mum and I let out two short breaths of relief at how understanding she was being, which was rare for her. Mum smiled.

"Thank you for understanding, honestly if it was any other time, maybe next summer?" Mum meant for this to be the end of this conversation.

"Or." Aunt Muriel started again, I knew it was too good to be true. This woman always got her way. "What if I shorten the trip, we'll only stay until the weekend and she'll be back in time for that ghastly match. Also, the shops in Paris are lovely! We could definitely do her school shopping in Paris, who could ask for anything better?" The question was rhetorical.

After that, everything was noise. I watched my aunt soup my mother up to the idea, she reconsidered. Mum then sent an owl to Dad in Diagon Ally, we received an all too early reply of 'yes, of course. That would be delightful.' and in moments I was being shown up to my room, reluctantly to start packing. How did a summer with Harry turn into a summer with aunt Muriel?

* * *

We arrived at the train station courtesy of the wizarding car service, sat in first class in a cabin that had velvet plush seats which reclined to your liking, and was served sparkling tasty drinks that would refill themselves if needed. While snacking on my chocolate covered strawberries, I was beginning to wonder exactly how rich this old bat was.

"Oh, look there's Narcissa Malfoy. I've heard Lucius has had a few too many late nights at the office, I wouldn't blame her for getting away for a little." I glanced behind me to peek, her and Malfoy were only three rows down. I've never really seen Malfoys mother much in person, she was a gorgeous looking woman except for her very sharp features, why is it everyone with money looks like there's sticks up their asses. Interestingly, these compartments sported glass windows all around. So basically, everyone was transparent yet it still gave us enough privacy to gossip to no one's knowledge.

"Looks like the Chang's are going on yet another holiday, I heard they were in south America just a week ago." The Chang's were further up from us, about four rows. I sort of knew Cho, being as she was on the Ravenclaw quidditch team and very popular at Hogwarts. "A family of Ravenclaws, both parents were bound to have exceptional positions at the Ministry, their daughter is sure to follow in their footsteps. It would do you a great good Ginny, being close to a girl like Cho Chang, I'm sure we'll run into them somewhere in Paris."

I managed to drown the rest of her gossip in the background of the train's engine and brought my attention to the earthly colors zooming past our window, my thoughts took me somewhere else. I was conflicted on how I was supposed to feel about this trip, I came to terms with myself that I was excited about going to Paris. But I already missed my brothers and Harry, they were probably having a great deal of fun without me. I wonder if they're wondering where I've gone? If they were there when dad received the owl, were they surprised? They should still be at the fest now, it doesn't really end until the late evening.

It was around six when attendants began serving us our dinner and the afternoon was slowly drifting into the sunset. I had the lamb chops and aunt Muriel had the salmon, she said she was laying off the red meat for health reasons even though I reassured her that she could probably outlive us all. I've been delaying going to the bathroom in fear of running into anyone from school, and it didn't help that before we left aunt Muriel put me in this ridiculous looking girly dress that made me feel weird. I didn't like that it was way out of my pay range either, it looks like I'm trying to be something I'm not.

"Now, Ginny dear we won't be arriving until nine or even maybe ten in the evening. You could use the time to socialize and mingle with the crowd while your aunt takes a quick nap, I can hardly keep my eyes open after a glass of sherry."

"I'm fine aunt Muriel, I don't actually have any friends here." I was not stepping out this compartment unless it's with my robes heading to un-board this train.

"Well, make some! There are some powerful people on this train love. It's all about the politics in the real world." I wonder what world aunt Muriel thought I was living in, is it an adult thing to assume the youth aren't aware of what happens in the world? I'm aware of the way my classmates befriend people of popularity or the rich and powerful, most people after 5th-year think it necessary in hopes of having connections after Hogwarts. I tried to run with the popular crowd once last year, after the whole chamber of secrets incident. Attempting to change my image at Hogwarts I started sucking up to some 4th-years who only befriended me thinking I would take them down to the chamber for show and tell. After I was through with those nutcases I decided not to surround myself with superficial people. I started to miss my own friends from primary school, one of them in which happens to go to Hogwarts… but we don't talk anymore.

I looked up at aunt Muriel and she was out as a light. It was after seven o'clock and I finally had some alone time, I enjoyed peace and quiet. I Got up and turned off the lights above her seat and left my own lights on, pulling out my journal and pin I started writing about my first year and how much of a disaster it was.

 **The year before my first year was consist of studying, growing my hair, re-reading my brother's letters about harry and daydreaming over the thought that I could be joining them after the summer. Instead of enjoying myself I felt I should prep for my first year, it consumed everything in my last year in primary school, it was all wishful thinking and pretty much a blur. I had imagined adventures, lots of friends, hanging out with my brothers and Harry while eating amazing feast for dinner. The food was probably the only thing I knew to be true.**

 **When I first got on the train I noticed the division amongst all the students, from houses to what year you were in and even cliques within your own years. I was all by myself until the twins dumped me on Hermione's lap while she was frantically looking for Ron and Harry, who at the time were missing. Luckily Hermione treated me like a new friend rather than the baby Weasley, she was a big help and guided me through the train. I sat in a compartment with Hermione, she was brilliant and shared all these tips and pointers, she even gave me her old notes from first-year which looked like it was written up by the Ministers secretary. She noticed my affection for Harry straight away seeing as I blushed at the mention of his name and hounded her with questions about him. We gushed over girl things and teachers we would have that year, she laughed at all my jokes and commented on how all of us Weasley's must have been born with the 'funny bone' because there was never a dull moment with us. I told her about my worries with getting sorted and she assured me Gryffindor had to be in my future. That day, Hermione said to me.**

" **You should know, your first year is your first impression on everyone. So, make sure to do well in classes, and if you need any help just ask me of course."**

 _Page 2_ **Being in this new environment was taking a toll on me and I would have preferred to go through this experience with my best friend Luna, being an only child, she wouldn't have family friends like Hermione to keep her company. I looked for Luna everywhere, but I wasn't quite sure where I was supposed to look. Knowing Luna, I thought she would probably be chatting up a bunch of the students and making loads of friends with her natural charm… I thought naively.**

 **Suddenly, she was all that was talked about. One rumor said she walked into a 7th-year cabin and started 'educating' them on nargles and other unknown magical creatures. It was also said she told a 4th-year that they should try wearing their rain hats upside down to be sure to catch lots of water. Then all kinds of exaggerated rumors spread throughout the whole train, like how a first year said she talked to walls and Slytherin said she asked them if there was a vampire's ghost living in their dormitories, everyone was talking about the new and crazed first year 'Loony Lovegood' they had named her. Before I could even begin to look for Luna she was all me and Hermione heard about.**

 **When I finally saw Luna, she was smiling up at a bunch of Slytherins who were surrounding her and teasing her about nargles. Luna looked like she was unaware of it all as if she was having a pleasant conversation with them. At first, I didn't mean to ignore her… I just acted in the moment, and in that moment, I didn't want anyone to know that I knew her. I walked straight by them and tried to drown out the Slytherins laughter and listen to Hermione's talk about Hogwarts a History. When there was a good distance between us and the Slytherins I glanced behind me and noticed Luna staring at me, no longer smiling, I quickly looked away from her and tried to banish her light blue eyes from my mind. Luna had already made her first impression on Hogwarts, she was drawing so much attention to herself and if people found out we were friends… I wouldn't be able to pave my own way.**

* * *

The train had finally come to a halt a little bit after nine, I looked up out our window from a book I had begun reading to see the busy Gare Centrale Magique de Parisin in all its fine Glory. Even at this late hour, it was filled with all types of wizards and witches alike. I opened my window and let in the smell of smoke from the train followed by a gush of fresh Paris air, I breathed it in bringing life to the butterflies that started to flutter in my stomach. I heard my aunt Muriel yawning behind me.

"Have we arrived yet? Well, it's about time I wouldn't want our cousin Catherine waiting up for us."

"Cousin Catherine?" I asked pulling my head back in the window and closing it shut.

"Yes of course! Has your mother not spoken of her? She's possibly the eldest witch in our family, she has a great load of knowledge that comes with her age, a good role model too."

I grabbed my long and thin black summer robes to hide away my loud dress and started to grab my carryon's. I hurried out of our compartment behind aunt Muriel tucking my red hair under my flat cap praying Malfoy didn't notice I was there, luckily the Malfoys were still in their compartments getting their things. Aunt Muriel seemed to be in a hurry as well because her feet were quickly moving towards the exit, soon we were even ahead of the Cho's to un-board the train. We finally reached the exit and an assistant helped us down with our bags, I looked up after landing my feet on the platform and took in the scenery, I was in awe.

The platform was lit up with beautiful archaic lights you'd normally see on a street in the 1940s, they were lined up down the middle of each platform along with colored lines and benches, all the platforms were marked with a different color; blue, green, red, yellow, orange and more. When a train started to approach across our way, the lamps lit up to sport the same color matched on its platform. There was flying suitcases and news post and I could spot candy trollies scattering the station above us. The entire building was shaped like an arena and the train lines were in the middle down below like the stage, the ceilings were painted with classic and famous artwork native to the Paris wizarding world. I took in the baroque architecture, it was breathtaking and I felt like I was going to meet the love of my life here. I could see past the balcony, shops that wrapped around the whole station with seats lined up in front of them, newsstands and cafes were buzzing like it was a Monday morning.

We were on the red platform and our lamps were lit up like dragon's eyes. Aunt Muriel started on her way down the glowing aisle, we were walking away from first class and heading towards the less expensive area of the train to receive our bags. I grabbed my modest brown suitcase and a bellboy had to help aunt Muriel with her ridiculous number of bags. My ears perked up at hearing a girl call out to her father

"Don't forget the bird cages, daddy, we'll need them in the morning." That voice sounded oddly familiar.

"Don't worry sugar plum, I almost got them all." I spun around to search for the source of the familiar voices but I couldn't see them much through the crowd, only the father's top hat. If I wasn't mistaken that voice belonged to-

"I've got your briefcase!" the girl called out again and I could only make out her signature white-blond hair bouncing down the aisle. I moved forward to follow her, momentarily forgetting my aunt and her luggage and pushing through the busy crowd towards the pair, the father had gathered all their luggage and they started walking further away. I was still unable to make them out through the crowd when an announcement boasted through the platform.

" _Attention passengers, train B, to Spain, is approaching the green platform. I repeat! train B, to Spain, is approaching the green platform."_

At this announcement, the crowd had dispersed and I stopped in my tracks when I was given a clear view of the girl and her father. She was smiling, laughing at something he had said and pointing to the green colored lamps. He grabbed her hand and spun her around, her dress flared around her thighs and when she lost balance she just laughed it off and shook her head towards my direction, our eyes met. I've managed to avoid those blue eyes for two years, even going to the same school and being in the same year I could say I was never put in a position where we ever encountered each other. She frowned at me which was no surprise, and I looked at her face for the first time in forever feeling a lonesome pit form in my stomach replacing the butterflies, I wanted nothing more in that moment but to fill it with my best friend's laughter.

"Luna, what's the matter, darling?" Mr. Lovegood didn't notice me, he only had eyes for his daughter.

"Nothing." She said in a soft voice never looking away from me "I just thought I saw somebody I knew, that's all." And at that she turned her head away and continued down the aisle with her father, I tried my hardest not to cry, her few words hurt me more than I ever thought they would.

* * *

Authors note: I hope it didn't show too much but my knowledge of train stations is limited to what I've seen in movies. I wanted to show more of Ginny and Luna's relationship because I always imagined they were long time best friends even though you don't really get introduced to Luna until the 5th book, I found it strange that they lived so close to each other in the same neighborhood without ever knowing one other. I always thought of Ginny as the type to not care about what others think too much and to except people for who they are, so if her and Luna had met prior to Hogwarts I would think they would have been good friends even if she was a bit strange.

Ginny is not shown in the best light in this chapter because I wanted to show the human in her and bring light to her struggle in 1st-year, we all were kids once and did mean things to kind people probably due to peer pressure. I mean to reconnect their friendship at the beginning of 3rd-year and somehow bring Neville into the picture, I always saw their relationship similar in closeness to Harry, Ron and Hermione's.

This story is going to time jump, it's not only taking place in 3rd-year. This isn't just a coming of age story its Ginny's POV in Hogwarts and when her adventures really start happening with her and her friends, also how she gave up her nonrealistic affection for Harry and developed a mutual respect that turns into something more. Feel free to tell me what you think! I'll be watching.


End file.
